


Wedded Bliss

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bliss (Far Cry), Dark Romance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Marriage, I guess???, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings, as always, bc dosing your friends with Bliss to make them compliant and love you is not Consensual kids, your narrator is unreliable and biased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Bethany Briar only wanted to do three simple things when she returned to Hope County:1.Rent a small house, preferably near Drubman Marina so she could see the boats and people watch when she had free time.2.Create Briar Roses & More, her one stop flower shop complete with helpful advice from someone who had a Masters and doctorate in Botany.3.Reunite with her old friends Tracey and Rachel.She accomplished 2.5 of those things.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Fun fact, my female Dep that I originally was writing this fic with is Jewish because I thought, hey, queer Jewish woman destroying a Christian cult? Poetic cinema. And then as I was writing said fic I realized forcing a Jewish woman to kinda convert to marry a crazy Christian is probably NOT the smartest or culturally sensitive thing I should do. It felt very JK Rowling-y once I realized that, or like those gross Holocaust/WWII fics and books people write with Jewish characters falling in love with Nazis and shit. 
> 
> INSTEAD, I have decided to revamp this whole damn thing and make it so our lovely protagonist for this fic is one of my newer OCs, Bethany Briar, an old friend of Faith's. Bethany is modeled after Margaret Qualley. Oh and bonus fun fact, Bethany means "place of figs" and figs are a popular theorized Forbidden Fruit while Briar is a surname for someone who lives near briar patches, ie the thing HENBANE grows off of.

Bethany Briar only wanted to do three simple things when she returned to Hope County:

  1. Rent a small house, preferably near Drubman Marina so she could see the boats and people watch when she had free time.
  2. Create Briar Roses & More, her one stop flower shop complete with helpful advice from someone who had a Masters _and_ doctorate in Botany.
  3. Reunite with her old friends Tracey and Rachel.



She accomplished 2.5 of those things.

Oh Bethany had no problem finding a quaint little house up on the hill overlooking the marina, or getting a business license, planting all the bulbs and seeds so she could eventually grow her own flowers for the shop, even finding Tracey living not too far from the latter’s old neighbourhood was a breeze.

Getting back in touch with Rachel wasn’t an option.

She'd been devastated when Tracey told her their old friend was dead. There was no good way to lose someone you were close to, but at the hands of Eden's Gate was definitely one of the worst. Bethany remembered the closed off look on Tracey's face when they met up for lunch at the 8-Bit. The harsh whisper of "the Seeds did it, she's gone," before she put an end to that conversation. It broke her heart, how could someone hurt Rachel? She was a sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly, and when the older of the pair brought that up, it only made Tracey's mood worsen. After that, the brunette never brought up Rachel Jessop.

And then Hell came to the county, well, more than what was already there. A Peggie attempted to drag her out of the shop, but made the mistake of coming alone, unarmed, and right within range when she swung a spade at his head. A frantic call to Tracey led her to the jail where she had the pleasure of meeting the budding savior of Hope County, Junior Deputy Dinah Beck.

Now, Bethany wouldn't like to say she swooned over the older woman, but… it wouldn't be the _wrong_ word. It was hard not to when Dinah walked with that swagger 80s action stars had and gave her a half smile when she explained what she got her degree in. From then on, Bethany wielded two roles for the Resistance.

The first being she worked on an effective way to neutralize the Bliss fields without causing a forest fire (even if it made Sharky Boshaw pout) or permanent damage to the environment.

The second came to be when Whitehorse made a passing comment about how he didn't recognize the rookie because she'd cut and bleached her hair blonde to throw off Eden's Gate. Bethany took it upon herself to masquerade as Deputy Beck whenever a false trail was needed. She'd never been happier to be a recklessly skilled driver who spent most of her high school career cruising.

Then again, that is how she ended up Blissed out of her mind twenty feet below the earth's surface.

* * *

Bethany finished up locking her research away in her makeshift lab at Herb Carmichael High when the radio at her hip crackled. The last time she saw Jess Black, the huntress gave the walkie-talkie to her that she'd taken from a dead Peggie. It was the only way to get access to Peggies Only frequencies unless she wanted to venture out to Dutch's Island or visit the tech savvy teen working with the Whitetails. Quickly, she reached into her pocket to pull out a blue Sharpie, ready to take notes to pass off to the others.

"Brothers and sisters, I have the most wonderful news to tell you-"

Unfortunately, getting information with this particular radio required her to hear Joseph Seed give his announcements twice a day. If only she'd gotten a radio set to Jacob's, his weren't as preachy as his brothers', or maybe she'd be better with that Faith Seed Tracey hated so much.

"You found God?" Bethany asked aloud. "Please, tell me you're dying."

"The growth of my family from who we were to who we are now, and who is in it has always been a point of sinful pride to me," Joseph continued over the radio. "I have spoken to God, and He has told me a story of rebirth, not unlike what is said in John 3:3-"

The brunette rolled her eyes before she uncapped the marker to scribble the verse on her wrist. She'd get Dutch to ask Jerome about it. She trusted the pastor to give her the normal Christian interpretation.

"-I knew the Deputy was special the moment He whispered to me about her.."

The young woman stiffened in her seat, the way Joseph drawled _special_ did not feel right.

"Hell has indeed followed after the Deputy ever since she and her ignorant colleagues attempted to tear down our community, but only because she has mistaken her purpose. She's allowed heathens to pull the wool over her eyes and point her in the direction of destruction. But no more, children, God has promised change and I invite you all to witness it."

Bethany worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"My sister has felt that ache of loneliness again that brought her to us, and just like you, I advised her to pray to Him. Pray for answers, guidance, whatever He deigns to give Sister Faith."

She wrote the younger Seed's name with an arrow pointing to the word _lonely_.

Joy filled Joseph's voice when he spoke again. "And it is because of Faith's devotion to the Project and her steadfast determination to help each lost soul walk the path to salvation that He has chosen for her someone who will unburden her heart of it's aching need for another.."

A feeling of dread slowly trickled into Bethany's body, her mind warred with itself. The dots were connecting and she didn't like the image they made one bit.

"Before the Collapse, Dinah Beck will join my family as Sister Faith's wife, and she will be cleansed of her sinful past to walk with us into Eden." Joseph paused, more likely for dramatic effect than an actual need to gather his thoughts. The next crackle from the radio made goosebumps break out over her arms. "Deputy Beck, you needn't worry about anything. _Your family_ has taken care of all the details. You need only come and see what is in store for y-"

Bethany jumped off the stool and went for her bag. She nearly ripped the zipper off trying to get it open to grab the button up Dinah loaned her. The hunter green of the deputy uniform was a familiar sight after two months of pretending to be the older woman. It slid over her lithe form like warm butter on toast. She shrugged her backpack on before she grabbed for the walkie. The brunette juggled trying to switch frequencies and locking the classroom up.

Once she set it to her desired frequency, she pressed the PTT button twice. "Hey, Dinah? Are you free?"

The florist hauled ass down the hall to the staff parking lot where she parked her old Beetle.

Two blips from the radio. "Anything for you, girlie," Dinah replied. Her voice carried a harried note under its usual cool tone, she definitely heard Joseph's broadcast.

"I was thinking, maybe you could teach me how to fish today." Bethany pushed open the side door with her arm and squinted at the harsh sunlight that greeted her. She shouldn't have spent three days holed up in a windowless classroom. Hindsight was an honest cunt. "We could try to catch the Admiral."

Fishing request by radio = Dinah hides in Dutch's bunker

The Admiral = Bethany leads the Peggies on a wild goose chase up the mountains

It was a simple code devised by Whitehorse after the first time Bethany jumped into a car and played Follow the Leader with a whole envoy she led towards Moonflower Trailer Park where Hurk and Sharky ambushed them with rockets, fire, and Anita Ward's Ring My Bell.

"Definitely sounds like a better plan than what I was gonna do. See you soon. And Bee?"

Bethany quickly unlocked her car, and tossed her bag into the back. She briefly scowled at her mode of transportation. The Peggies might be a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but the Seeds were going to realize Bobby the Beetle didn't belong to her friend if she drove it too much.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful on your way to the lake. Wouldn't want you getting caught on a hook while you're driving."

Bethany swallowed past a lump in her throat. She started the car while her eyes darted to wooden beads and a cross wrapped loosely around her rearview mirror. She reached for the rosary to rub the crucifix between her thumb and forefinger before she pulled back to bless herself. As the young woman pulled away from the school, she reached for the walkie one last time. It wasn't exactly safe to be leading Peggies away while driving, that was irresponsible.

"Don't worry about me, Dep, I know these roads like the back of my hand. I’ll see you in two shakes."

By nightfall, Dinah would be safe and sound with the paranoid prepper, and Bethany would be back at the prison sleeping in her cot after a job well done.

* * *

“SHIT FUCKING SHIT!” the brunette howled as she cast her eyes frantically up at her rear view mirror to check on the-yeah, still ten Peggie trucks gunning after her. Literally and figuratively. She was going to have to find a mechanic to replace her windshields considering how bullet ridden they all were.

Because God hated her, the normal four car entourage that she easily shook off like water off a duck’s back had extra manpower and if the glimpse in her rear view mirror could be trusted, her old school bus driver.

Bethany whipped around a curve in the road that made her stomach crash into her side and roared victoriously when a few seconds later a truck couldn’t pull off the turn and careened off the road into a tree with the tail sticking out too far out that another truck rammed into it and spun out, taking two more out with it.

"HA! FUCK YOU, NELSON!"

There probably wasn't a Nelson chasing after her, but Nelson Bryant bullied her in elementary school for having a lisp, so fuck Nelson-the-hopefully-dead-cultist.

There had to be plenty of locals tailing her, they were harder to confuse than the Georgians that followed the Seeds up to Montana. But Bethany was still better, she could draw a map of the county blindfolded and using her toes. There was absolutely no way they were going to outmaneuver her in her own backyard.

Then again, they wouldn't need to outsmart her if _fucking Guy Marvel_ walked onto the road with his crew while she was busy checking her blind spot. Oh the irony. Bethany squealed and quickly spun the wheel to avoid hitting them, only to send her Beetle tumbling over its side again and again in an automobile death roll. Her entire body tensed in panic while her arms came up defensively to protect her head. In the back of Bethany's mind, a little part of her that gave way to hysteria accepted her fate. She would rather die in a completely, preventable car accident--why was Guy Marvel still trying to shoot a goddamn movie during a secular occupation?--than at the hands of Eden's Gate. She wouldn't dare give them the satisfaction. And hey, it would definitely take the heat off of Dinah until the truth came out.

It was a win-win.

That is until her car stopped upside down, and as she gave into the darkness that took over her peripheral, the shouts of Peggies traveled to her ears like a gust of wind before she blacked out.

* * *

Bethany wasn't accustomed to coming out of the Bliss like others were. She could count on one hand the times she dared to get close enough that the pollen affected her so. It reminded her of her casual stoner days, but worse. Weed never made her hallucinate wild animals or nearly bash her best friend’s head in. Smoking weed made her feel calm, loose in a way she craved from going to school and having a part time job, and let her sleep deeply. Coming out of the Bliss was like getting a ringer from a linebacker.

Every inch of her body ached faintly, the drug was at least helpful in numbing the pain. She slowly peeled her eyes open and found herself looking down at her own lap and the backs of cultist legs. She could feel more than see the rope adding to the pain, there was no denying that she was tied up. And if her hazy peripheral could be trusted, she was in the walkway of a church. Just her luck that a car accident couldn't kill her.

There was also yelling, and if her memory was correct, it was John Seed doing the brunt of it.

"That young woman is not the Deputy," he snarled in a tone drenched in _wrath_.

"But Brother John, she's wearing the uniform for the sheriff's department and was on her way to Widow's Creek," the Peggie to her left responded.

"You don't think we don't know what each member of the sheriff's department looks like, Trombley?" Jacob Seed questioned. Bethany had only seen him once in passing and only for a second, but she knew he had his arms crossed and a firm, judgmental look on his face. It sounded on brand for him.

"Mistakes are made because we are only human."

Bethany wished she had the motor skills to roll her eyes-oh, yeah, she could still do that. The Father had that effect on her, on any member of the Resistance really.

"We were certain she was the Deputy. Please, forgive-"

She heard someone move with carefully measured steps until they stopped right in front of the row of Peggies in front of her.

"Brother Laurence," Joseph said, "you've accepted my teachings, haven't you?"

"Yes, Father."

"We preach of forgiveness, especially of transgressions that were difficult to control."

The Peggies eagerly latched onto their leader's words, desperate to stay in his good graces, in the shadow of the Seeds when they marched on past the gates of Eden.

"So you must understand as well that this is not the time for failure.. We cannot allow for these sorts of blunders. You all have failed to retrieve Dinah Beck, and instead have taken-well, do you know this soul you've brought to the church?"

A timid chorus of "No, Father," followed, along with a heavy sigh from Joseph himself.

"It pains me to say this, but if you cannot do your part for the Project, well then.. there is simply no place for you all in our bunkers."

Bethany clenched her fists at the blubbering that followed Joseph's decree. Here she was, trussed up by a doomsday cult, and they were pathetically groveling to their _prophet_. Served them right to be cast out of their beloved church.

She must have missed the command because of the Bliss dulling her senses, but quicker than it took for her to blink, there was a dead Peggie on the floor. Another man shouted and let out a sharp howl. When he fell down into her field of vision, Bethany could see where a switchblade stuck out of his neck. She thanked her lucky stars that being drugged up meant reacting to the gore was low on her list of physical priorities.

A Peggie turned and ran, knocking hard into the chair and sending Bethany falling back with a startled squeak. Her head slammed into the floor, making stars dance in her green tinted vision and a groan worm its way up her throat. Teary eyed from the pain, she looked up at where the Peggie had fled to the church's entrance. He struggled with the handle like a toddler trying to learn how the grown ups managed to open doors.

"Laurence," Joseph crooned, "this is all your fault. Just accept it with grace.."

Laurence, a scraggly blond in the usual dirty Peggie attire, pressed his back against the unyielding wood before he fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. Bethany imagined he was praying and wondered which version of God he was trying to speak to, Joseph's or everyone else's.

Whatever he pleaded for, his praying ended with the Whitetails' herald marching right next to Bethany and putting a bullet in his skull. A little part of her hoped he prayed for mercy, so at least someone answered it.

Jacob's piercing blue eyes landed on the brunette. He looked amused, like he knew she was conscious long before Laurence potentially gave her a concussion. The ex soldier bent down just enough to grab the backrest of the chair to haul her upright.

"Evening, little mouse."

When she didn't respond, John stepped closer and bent at the waist to inspect their captive's face. Recognition dawned upon his own, there was just a touch of smugness to it too. He let out a little laugh as he propped his hands up on the chair to cage the young woman in.

"Miss Briar," he greeted congenially, "do you remember me? John Seed. We spoke before about my family buying your property. You were quite adamant about keeping your store."

Bethany struggled to get her mouth to cooperate, she wanted to give him something Oscar worthy, but could only manage a dry, scratchy, "Fuck off."

The smile he gave her was sharp and icy. "My, aren't we in a foul mood after our little nap. Having your vehicle fly in the air and drop hard enough for-" John removed his right hand to press down on a sensitive spot just behind Bethany's left ear until she screamed and kicked out at his shins, but all it did was make him curve his thumb to dig his nail in. "This injury to occur would turn anyone into a sourpuss, so I'll forgive you."

"John, that's enough," Joseph said, he hadn't moved an inch. He was literally unmoved by the whole execution.

Reluctantly, the Baptist removed his now bloody thumb away from their bound victim, a faux apologetic look on his face. He moved out of the way the second he heard his older brother walk forward to be the next person to invade Bethany's personal space. With him approaching, Bethany could see there was one more person in the church. She hadn't seen them, willowy enough to hide behind the cult leader's slender frame, but they were there.

Faith Seed.

Bethany squinted at the other woman wearing a white dress and no shoes. The Seeds really loved coordinating their attire with their public image. A modest white dress for the only female Seed with flowers? Incredibly uninspired.

"My child-" Bethany refused to admit that she shivered uncomfortably at the way he addressed her. "Will you tell me your name?" Joseph stroked the apples of her cheeks with a tenderness that disgusted her.

"Bethany," she gritted out.

Something flashed over Joseph's face that had the younger woman stilling in her chair. It was one thing for John to remember her, it was another matter entirely for the cult leader himself to find something of interest in Bethany.

"Well, _Bethany_ , may I ask where the Deputy is? Because despite your deceiving attire, you are not her."

Bethany gave him a fake cheery smile as she tilted her head heavily to the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't know nothin' of that. I'm a simple florist. If you wanna talk shop, I'd suggest getting rid of all your Bliss fields and put in something nice and non hallucinogenic like lavender or sunflowers."

A gasp made her smile turn into a smirk, and with her head in the perfect position, Bethany looked at the other woman across the room. What a waste. A pretty girl wrapped up in the Seeds. Charles told her all about how Joseph had adopted many a Faiths into his brood, like indoctrinating half the county wasn't enough, he had to turn one "lucky" Peggie into one of his heralds. She could be helping out at the Lamb of God church with all the injured Resistance members, but instead she was-

"Bee?"

And oh, wasn't that just fucking brilliant.

"R-Rachel?" Bethany croaked, her throat fluttered with the effort of speaking with a dry throat.

She was _alive_.

Wordlessly, Joseph glided off to the side to stand by Jacob, leaving ample room for the blonde to dash up to the chair. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she took in the florist, not that the latter was any different. Bethany pulled at her bonds to reach out to the younger woman while her mouth opened and closed over words she couldn't begin to form.

"You're here," the youngest Seed said in that dreamy tone. She laughed softly to herself as her eyes drifted down to hide the tears that formed. "You finally came back.."

Bethany tried to pool saliva in her mouth to help ease her throat so she could talk without having a coughing fit. There was so much she wanted to say. A simple hello like she'd originally planned months ago wouldn't suffice.

"You're-Tracey said you were dead, Rachel."

The delight on the blonde's face warped, her brows pinched and spots of red bloomed high on her cheeks. Quickly, she smoothed her expression until she was sporting a serene smile and swiping her tears away with flicks of her finger.

"Well we know Tracey's been telling you lies since you've been back," she said, "for starters, my name is Faith now. The girl I used to be doesn't exist. I was _reborn_."

Bethany whipped her head to the side to glare at Joseph and sneered. "What did you do to her?"

Joseph gave her a smile she imagined was meant to pacify her. Two long strides and he was standing behind his _sister_ with his hands on her shoulders. It made Bethany's blood boil, more than when she thought the Seeds had killed her friend. The truth was so much worse.

"Faith, I think we should have a talk. Privately. You'll see to it that your friend isn’t able to leave before you two can catch up, won't you?"

"Yes, Joseph."

When Faith reached into a little pocket hidden by the floral detail on her dress and pulled out a little vial full of green powder, Bethany renewed her struggle against the ropes. She didn't care how ridiculous she looked or the fact that the Seed men were definitely watching her like she was doing something they found adorably stupid.

"Rachel, Rachel! Please, don't do this! They fucking brainwashed you! We can-"

Faith poised her hand before Bethany's face and blew Bliss at the other woman.

_"Welcome home, Bee.."_

* * *

"Hey, Dutch, any word from Bethany?"

"No."

"You don't think the Peggies got her, do you?"

"Doubtful, I remember her from when she used to live here. Her brother Deke taught her to drive like she was in a stolen vehicle. Those two could lead a better highspeed chase than OJ. Whitehorse couldn't even catch them when they were speeding all over the county. I bet she’s busy trying to convince Tammy to let her spend the night at the Wolf’s Den to give an update.”

"You're right, I'm still just a little shaken up from Joseph's message.."

"You just rest up, someone's going to be calling for the Deputy after the smoke clears and the Seeds realize you gave them the slip again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Welcome to… month six of "quarantine"??? I use quotations because.. you know. Anyways, hope y'all are faring well and you liked this fic! High key, I wanted to change the title a million times bc I love a good play on words, but when I kept listening to Drugs and Candy by ATL, this was nearly called "the sweetness of you on my tongue I breathe you in you fill my lungs." Too wordy?
> 
> Anyways, this was just supposed to be one whole fic, but ahh, procrastination and playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon on my old 3DS… I still wanted to make my One Fic/Update a Month resolution, so here ya go. I’ll see you soon, in the meantime, continue wearing a mask and practicing safe social distancing, read Death on the Nile bc that shit was Wild, drink Nescafé coffee while you gossip with your mother, and as always take care of you and yours. 
> 
> All my love~  
> Robin


End file.
